Draco and Hermione's First Year in Hogwarts
by WizardThorn16
Summary: What if Dramione REALLY happened? Find out.


**Author's Note: to my first story.I hope you enjoy it and read every chapter of it. Happy reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or anything related to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: The Letter

Hermione Granger. An ordinary girl with an ordinary family living in an ordinary house. She spent her life being simple, smart, and just plain amazing. But certain things are happening when she turned 11.

She can make interesting and weird things happen. She and her family can't explain it too. So they decided that it's best if they keep it a secret.

She loves Summer. She wants to read books in the park but her parents said it would be best if she stayed home.

Her parents are very protective and loving. They are the perfect parents for her. She is the only child but she is not spoilt by her parents. They are very successful but they want her to be as simple as they are.

On the warm morning of the 1st of August 1990, she was awakened by a soft tap on her window. She sat in her bed lazily. When she took a peek at her window, she was bewildered at what she saw. A beautiful golden owl holding a letter on its beak.

She opened her window carefully so that the owl won't be scared of her and took the letter. "Thank you." she said while stroking its feathers. And there it was, soaring high.

She hurried to go downstairs and bring the letter to her mom. "Mom! Mom! I got a letter from an owl I found in my window!" she screamed excitedly. She found her mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Why, it's very rare for birds to deliver letters!" her mom said amazed.

"But mom it's a letter. For me!" she said. "Well, it's your letter why don't you open it my dear." her mom answered smiling.

She can't wait to open it. She is very confused but happy at what she have received. As she was looking at the envelope, she noticed a very strange seal. She haven't seen a seal like this before. But she just got more confused when she opened it.

A letter saying that she is invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Mom. Did you enroll me to a school named Hogwarts?" she asked very confused. Her mother looked bewildered. "What a strange name, but no." her mother smiled at her.

"That's strange I haven't heard of Hogwarts before." said little Hermione. But she and her mother is right. It's a strange name for a school. But it's more strange because 'witchcraft and wizardry' was written after the strange name.

So Hermione decided to read the rest of the letter after breakfast.

Draco Malfoy. A rich boy with a rich family living in an almost-royal-house in the Wizarding World. He spent his life living in power and richness but also he lived a very very miserable life. He is bossy and mean to people especially to those who he envy very much. No one can judge him for being like that. And he just can't wait for that day to come, receiving his Hogwarts letter.

He practiced every spell that he knew. He practiced Quidditch with his fake friends. And he knows that they only want to befriend him because his father was powerful. But what can he do. He just needs to accept his life.

His parents are one of the most powerful couple in all of the Wizarding World. They make their best to give him all what he needs and all that would make him happy. But the truth is he can't be happy, at all! He always wishes that maybe, just for once, his parents would love him like other parents does. He envies the Weasleys because even though they are poor they always have time for communication.

On the 1st of August 1990, he received a letter from the best school in the Wizarding World, Hogwarts. He can't wait to open the letter that he found in his father's study.

"Father, can I open my letter now?" he said excitedly. His father just shot back a cold stare. "You want to read your letter?" Luscius, Draco's father, said. "For what?" he continued. "I just want to see how they welcome me at Hogwarts." he said desperately. "Fine then." Luscius answered slowly.

At the moment he opened it he smiled and think to himself "This is what I've been waiting for."

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Have you enjoyed it so far? Do you want to make a suggestion? Please feel free to reply.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thank You**

**~WizardThorn16**


End file.
